tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pornvati Swallow
Pornvati Swallow is a contestant on TV Stars Broadway. She is best known for being the first celebrity to receive a role and for being the first Paparazzi. TV Stars: Broadway In TV Stars Broadway, Pornvati Swallow was a major character who had a ton of focus for her role as the Paparazzi. As decided before the first VIP challenge, Pornvati needed to find out information about the rest of the house to win her role's objective. It would later be proven, however, that she was unsuccessful in doing so. In TRAINER DID U MENTION ICE CREAM, Pornvati was immediately noticed by the entire cast. Many of the male characters asked to touch her boobs and her butt, causing her to blush and allow them to do so. PokemonTrainer told her that her butt was not as alluring to him as Mako's butt was, causing Pornvati to get sad and not talk to PokemonTrainer for the majority of the episode. It was in this episode that, after finding out her goals as the Paparazzi, she formed the #BlackD alliance, inviting in her prey (Cassandra, Tina, and PokemonTrainer) into the chat. It was here that she would later find out many secrets about these players in question, which also led to her downfall because she was not sneaky enough to fulfill her duties. At elimination, the BlackD alliance voted out Korra with a few other characters. Pornvati blew a kiss goodbye to Korra as she left the stage. In You want to play pattycake?, Pornvati spoke her first line of the episode after Mako quit the game. She stated that he was a stud, and that she was sad he was gone. After it was made official that he was gone, Pornvati revealed that she was a winner of "Sexvivor" to her alliance in an attempt to get the others to reveal dirty secrets. She succeeded with a few, causing the house to be shaken up by the MysteriousVoice's calls which revealed all of their secrets. At elimination, she managed to slip through the cracks and not be eliminated, and instead caused Asami to be cancelled over her despite suspicions. In I'M SUCH A VICTIM, she attempted to have sex with Gideon, but he refused to let her. He fed her that he had first "boinked" his wife when he was thirty, causing Pornvati to score another point as the Paparazzi. She revealed that she thought Gideon was a stud, but he still refused her attempts to have sex. In THE PAPARAZZI HAS STRUCK AGAIN, Pornvati was finally discovered. She only needed one point and made it fairly obvious that she was fishing for information, but not too obvious to everyone. Her alliance turned against her after realizing she was only there to get their secrets. The house thought that the Paparazzi was Bolin, and were all excited to find out he was out of the game. However, the MysteriousVoice made an appearance still, and caused Tina to accuse Pornvati. After a few minutes of arguing, the MysteriousVoice made another appearance to reveal that Pornvati won a season of "sexvivor", but nobody bought it. When the VIP challenge came, Pornvati made an attempt to win, but still failed. Without being voted MVP, Pornvati was vulnerable to go home. Because of her failed attempt to win VIP, she begged her alliance to not turn on her. They told her they would vote for AttentionWhore, but that idea failed quickly. Instead, Pornvati was blindsided by her own alliance and another outside of it with four votes. In Broadway Finale, Pornvati made it very clear that she loved PokemonTrainer, but she could not vote for him. She voted for her female companion, Ashlee, to win the game instead. Paparazzi History As the Paparazzi, Pornvati needed to earn five points. She only got to four before her elimination. Voting History